A conventional wheel rim R as shown in FIG. 1 has a flange F formed on an inside cylindrical surface of a drop-center portion of the rim R adapter for securing a wheel disk D on the flange F as solid lines shown in FIG. 1. However such a flange F on the conventional wheel rim R may only provide a single off-set O1, a displacement of the bottom of the disk D from a longitudinal center plane C centrally defined between two rim flanges Ra, Rb of the wheel rim R. If a car needs a shorter off-set O2 (a shorter displacement from the longitudinal center plane C), another wheel rim having a flange Fxe2x80x2 proximal to the center plane C should be provided for securing the wheel disk Dxe2x80x2 on the flange Fxe2x80x2 as dotted lines shown in FIG. 1.
Therefore, two wheel rims for respectively providing a longer off-set O1 and a shorter off-set O2 should be prepared to thereby increase the investment and manufacturing cost.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional wheel rim and invented the present wheel rim having dual flanges formed on the rim.
The object of the present invention is to provide a wheel rim including two centripetal flanges respectively centripetally formed on an inner and an outer portion of a drop-center portion of the wheel rim having the two centripetal flanges with different displacements respectively deviated from a longitudinal center plane centrally defined between an inner rim flange and an outer rim flange of the wheel rim, with the longitudinal center plane being projectively perpendicular to a central axle axis of the wheel rim, thereby simultaneously satisfying two types of cars one having a larger off-set and the other having a smaller off-set of each wheel disk as respectively deviated from the longitudinal center plane of each wheel rim.